Warriors of SAO
by Vegito FanFiction
Summary: My first SAO and Dragon Ball Z crossover


It has been a few days since Zamasu and Black Goku were defeated by Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks. The Future had once again been restored to its original peace, and Trunks thanked everyone in the present for helping him save his future before returning to his original timeline along with Future Mai.

After Future Trunks bid his farewell, the Z Warriors returned once again back to their peaceful lives. Right now, somewhere in the sky, was a teenage boy with black spiky hair. He was flying towards Mount Paozu, the place where his home belonged. That was none other than Son Goten. He was just returning home after a long day at school. He had a bag slung over his shoulders which contained all his school books and writing instruments.

While the young half Saiyan was on his way home, he came across a radish farm and saw a man driving a tractor. The man had the exact same black spiky hair as Goten did, and wore farm clothing. The man seemed to be ploughing the land with his tractor. However, Goten immediately recognized who it was when he saw the man. "Father!" he called out.

It was none other than Son Goku. Goten quickly descended on the farm and ran up to the tractor. "Father!"

Goku heard Goten's voice and stopped the tractor before killing its engine. He looked towards the source of the voice and saw his son, Goten who had a smile on his face.

Goku smiled as he asked, "Ah! Goten! Did ya finish school?"

Goten nodded and answered, "Yes, father. It was pretty tiring today, but luckily tomorrow and the day after is a holiday."

Goku smiled as he got off the tractor and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Is that so? That's great! Say, can you drive the tractor for me?"

"Is it because you want to train?" Goten asked.

Goku nodded and responded, "Yeah… Chi-Chi asked me to work hard as a Radish farmer… But sometimes I need to ditch farming and focus on my training. I don't want to get rusty, after all."

Goku then added, "Plus, I have to get stronger to face strong opponents like Black and Zamasu. Which is why I need to keep training in order to get stronger," as he rubbed his back head.

"Do you think Future Trunks is doing okay?" Goten asked.

Goku nodded, placed his hands on his hips, and smiled. "Yeah… He's strong enough now to handle any opponent. He's come a far way."

"I see…" Goten said as he began to remember the time before Future Trunks bid his farewell.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _You're going already?" Goten asked with a frown on his face._

" _Yeah… Be well." Future Trunks responded as he shook Goten's hand._

 _Andriod 18 placed her hand on Mai's shoulder and looked at Future Mai's new clothes that was given by Bulma. "Nice clothes, they suit you."_

 _Future Mai smiled and thanked, "Thank you."_

 _Goku stepped forward and shook hands with Future Trunks. "Trunks, you've really gotten strong! No matter what opponent you face now, you're strong enough to handle them."_

" _I certainly hope so." Future Trunks hoped as he smiled. Bulma walked over to her son with a white box in her arms and opened it, revealing a bunch of capsules with different numbers labeled on them. "Take these capsules. I've included lots of food and everything you'll need."_

" _Thank you very much, Mother." Trunks thanked as he took the white box from Bulma and held it. Bulma chuckled a little and teased, "Good luck and find happiness! The Future me might end up with grandchildren first."_

 _Trunks and Mai blushed crimson red as the Future Warrior protested, "M-Mother!"_

 _Bulma laughed lightheartedly and said, "Give my regards to the future me."_

" _Yes." Trunks and Mai said in unison and bowed in farewell. With that, they began to walk towards their time machine when Trunks Vegeta staring at him with his arms folded. He was next to the time machine. Trunks wondered, "Father?"_

 _Vegeta suddenly charged towards Trunks and reeled his fist backwards. As soon as he got close to Trunks, he unleashed a powerful blow, shocking Trunks. However, the Future Warrior quickly regained his composure and blocked the punch with his palm. Vegeta smirked at this. He was happy that his son was able to block his punch. So he did grow stronger after all. Vegeta hoped that his son wouldn't come back to the present asking for help ever again. Because he did not want his son to always be dependent on his father and Goku. He wanted him to handle his own problems by himself._

 _Because that was the way of the Saiyans._

 _And that was also Vegeta's way of saying Goodbye to his son._

 _With that, Trunks and Mai got into the Time machine and fired up the Time Machine as it began to ascend into the air._

" _See ya, Future me! I promise to get stronger as well!" Kid Trunks said as he waved goodbye._

 _Tears began to form in Kid Mai's eyes as this was the last time she was going to see Future Trunks. Shu glanced at Mai's tearful face and wondered, "Is this what they call lost love?"_

 _Pilaf sighed and placed his hand on Kid Mai's shoulder. "Don't cry, Mai! Forget the Future him and focus on the present young master!"_

 _Mai gritted her teeth in anger and yelled, "Shut up!" as she grabbed Pilaf's arm and slung him over her shoulders before pinning him on the ground._

" _Yikes!" Shu panicked as he witnessed Mai taking down Pilaf._

 _Future Trunks and Mai peered down through the glass door of the Time Machine at Goku and the others one last time. This was probably the last time they would get to see Future Trunks again. The Future Warrior was about to press the time travel button when he suddenly noticed someone in front of the Time machine door._

 _A few feet away from the time machine, were two people. One was a green man with white weighted clothing. "Piccolo-san!"_

 _And the other one was…_

" _Gohan-san!" Trunks said exuberantly._

 _Gohan was panting for some reason. But he did raise his hand up to say his goodbye. Trunks widened his eyes in shock as the present Gohan reminded him of his late Master… Future Gohan. Tears began to form in his eyes as he began to remember about his late master by just seeing the present Gohan. "Gohan-san…"_

" _I couldn't… protect the world…" Trunks said, his voice cracking._

" _Trunks-san!" Gohan called out. "Be well!"_

 _Present Gohan reminded Trunks so much about Future Gohan. After all, they were almost the same person. He thought that he would never get to see Gohan again. He felt that he would still be in pain after Future Gohan's death. However, the present Gohan's reassurance built up resolve in Gohan's heart once again._

 _Trunks wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "Alright, Gohan-san!"_

 _Gohan smiled and waved goodbye one last time before Mai prompted, "Let's go to the Future, shall we?"_

 _Trunks glanced at Mai and agreed, "Right!" as he finally pushed a button and pulled the lever of the Time Machine, causing it to ascend even further up in the air._

 _Just moments before the Time Machine teleported to the Future, Goku and the others waved their final goodbyes as Trunks thought, "Everyone, thank you for everything! Until we meet again!"_

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

"Then I guess there's nothing to worry about." Goten grinned.

Goku chuckled and said, "Goten, do you wanna train with me? Both of us need to get stronger y'know."

Goten frowned and looked down at the ground, kicking the dirt. "Well… Although I have two days of holidays, I still have Homework to complete."

"Oh, I see… Well then, after your homework, if Chi-Chi permits, we can begin our training! What do ya think about that?" Goku asked.

Goten smiled and answered, "That sounds good! Alright, I will go and finish my homework."

"Alright, take care, Goten." Goku said.

And with that, Goten ascended into the air before flying back to his home.

As Goku watched his son go back to Mount Paozu, the Forgotten Saiyan thought, "Man, I need to continue with my training now," as he walked a few steps forward before clenching his fist and yelling, "HAAAA!" A golden aura surrounded Goku as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and began to throw random punches and kicks in the air. And thus, his training began.

Meanwhile, After reaching his home, Goten descended onto the ground and ran up to the entrance of his home before opening the door. "Mother, I'm home!"

Chi-Chi appeared from the Kitchen and greeted, "Welcome back, Goten. Trunks had called you just before you came back."

"Trunks-kun called me?" Goten asked.

Chi-Chi nodded and continued, "He wanted to talk something important to you. Something about a video game or something."

"Oh, I see… Well then, I'll call Trunks on the phone." Goten decided and went to his bedroom upstairs. He placed his bag gently on his study table and once again came back downstairs to the drawing room. Next to the TV was a telephone. Goten walked over to the telephone and picked it up before dialing Trunks' number.

 **Trunks:** Hello?

 **Goten:** Hi Trunks! It's me Goten!

 **Trunks:** Sup, Goten? I presume you just came back from school?

 **Goten:** Yeah… Mom told me that you had called. What was it about?

 **Trunks:** I'll let you know all the details later. Come to my house if you're free. I have something cool to show you!

 **Goten:** Oh sure! But, I have homework and I need to complete that first!

 **Trunks:** Wait… I thought that you have two days holidays.

 **Goten:** Well, yeah, that's true. What about it?

 **Trunks:** Well, why don't you do your homework tomorrow then? You still have plenty of time! Come by my home. I'll be waiting.

 **Goten:** Alright then, I'll come right away!

 **Trunks:** See ya!

And with that, Trunks disconnected the call as Goten placed the phone down and turned around, only to face his mom.

"Mother, were you hearing our conversation?" Goten asked nervously.

Chi-Chi frowned and responded, "Yes, and you will do your homework first before leaving."

Goten sighed and mumbled, "Okay…"

Chi-Chi sighed after seeing Goten's sad expression and said, "Alright, today will be an exception. But please come back before Dinner."

Goten's face lit up with joy. "Thanks, Mother!"

Chi-Chi smiled and said, "You can go now."

And with that, Goten exited the house and flew towards Capsule Coorporation, the home of Trunks.

* * *

 _ **A FEW HOURS BEFORE GOTEN CAME BACK FROM SCHOOL – SOMEWHERE IN TOKYO, JAPAN, SOMEONE'S HOUSE**_

In a rather dark room, was a teenage boy who was sitting on his chair near his desk reading a magazine that contained an article of two people. The boy had black hair that matched his eyes and wore a pair of headphones. He also wore a grey sweater and black pants and was currently listening to the news via his high tech computer and headphones. The news he was listening to was about a new MMO game. But this game wasn't just any MMO game. You could say it had virtual reality to the mix. That's right…

Sword Art Online.

A game in which by wearing a headwear, you can dive into a virtual world that feels almost like the real world itself! Technology has advanced over the past few years, all thanks to two people.

In the article the boy was reading, there were two people who wore lab coats. One was a man with short hair and the other person was a woman with blue hair. She wore a lab coat that had a logo called 'Capsule Coorporation' etched on the chest side of the coat.

" _Capsule Coorporation? The richest company in the world has collaborated with the creator of SAO,_ _Kayaba Akihiko, in order to make SAO a successful project, huh?"_ The Black Haired Boy thought.

"Onii-chan! I'm off to club practice!" a voice of a girl informed from outside the boy's room. The girl must be the boy's younger sister since she referred to him as 'Onii-chan'. The boy however didn't reply. Instead, he looked right at a headwear that was placed on his bed. The boy removed his headphones and gently placed them on his table before getting up from his seat and walking over to his bed. He picked up the headgear and stared at the wires which were hanging from the backside of it. He took the wire in his hands and connected it to a power source before lying down on the bed and wore the headwear while in sleeping position.

Finally, once everything was setup, he closed his eyes for a moment before saying, "Link start!"

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE SKY**

West City came in sight as Goten continued to fly towards his best friend's house. After reaching West City, he turned a bit to the right and went straight ahead until he came across a house that had a dome-like shape. Smiling, he descended in front of the house and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing a woman with blue hair. "Nice to see you, Goten! Did you come to see Trunks?"

Goten nodded and smiled. "Yes, Bulma. Where is he right now?"

"I'm here!" A voice called out from behind Bulma. Trunks appeared next to his mother and beckoned, "Welcome! Come inside Goten, I have something to show you."

Goten raised an eyebrow and asked, "Trunks why are you sweating?"

Bulma chuckled a little and explained, "Well, These past few days, Vegeta has been training Trunks."

Trunks placed his hands on hips and smiled. "Yeah! And he promised me that if I trained with him he would get me something cool! Come inside, and I'll show you what my Dad gave me."

"Alright!" Goten smiled and entered Trunks' house.

Goten had been to Trunks' home many times. After all, they were best friends and they usually play a lot with each other. The house was spacious as usual. While the two boys were on their way to Trunks' bedroom, they came across Vegeta, who had just exited the Gravity Chamber.

"Well, well, if it isn't the spawn of Kakarrot." Vegeta said, smirking.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Goten greeted.

"Where's Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with a towel.

"Father is right now training in the farms." Goten answered.

Vegeta scoffed. "I figured that much. Well, I might as well go to Whis' planet and start training there."

As the two boys entered Trunks' room, Goten asked curiously, "So, what did you to show me, Trunks?"

Trunks chuckled and walked over to his bed before pointing his thumb at a strange device on the bed. "This… A new toy!"

"What kind of toy?" Goten wondered.

Trunks chuckled once again. "It's not any ordinary toy… It's a NerveGear!"

Goten raised an eyebrow, baffled. "Nerve-what?"

"Basically, it's a headwear in which by putting it on, will take you to a virtual world which feels like the real world! It's the next step for MMO gamers. My mom was involved in the development of this game and Dad promised me he would get this game for me if I trained with him." Trunks explained.

Goten rubbed his back head and admittied, "Well, what is an MMO anyway? And I didn't understand much of this virtual-whatever thing."

Trunks sighed and shook his head. "Goten… I guess I can only show you to make you understand what I'm talking about. Lie down on my bed and wear the headgear."

Goten was still confused, but did what Trunks told him to do, and wore his NerveGear while in sleeping position. Trunks positioned himself next to Goten with a NerbeGear of his own as well and said, "Only 10,000 of these hardware were sold. Since my Mom worked with the SAO project, I was easily able to get two for both you and me."

"SAO?" Goten said.

"Sword Art Online. That's the name of the game. I'm sure you will like it. I wish I could invite Mai-chan to play this game, but she had gone out somewhere with Pilaf and Shu. I wonder what they're up to…" Trunks elaborated.

"Say… Trunks, what do I do now after wearing this?" Goten asked as he pointed at his NerveGear.

Trunks looked left at Goten and answered, "I have already connected the power. All you now need to do is close your eyes and say "Link Start. Watch me." He looked up at the roof and closed his eyes before saying, "Link Start!"

"Is that all I have to say to start the game?" Goten asked, but received no response from Trunks. "Huh? Did Trunks-kun doze off already?" as he looked up at the roof and thought, "Let's see what happens when I say…"

"Link start." Goten causally said, and suddenly, the world around him changed.

 _ **To be continued…**_


End file.
